An important feature in modern work machines (e.g., fixed and mobile commercial machines, such as construction machines, fixed engine systems, marine-based machines, etc.) is the on-board network and associated machine control modules. An on-board network includes many different modules connected to various types of communication links. A machine control module may monitor and/or control one or more components of the work machine. The control module may also receive data from and transmit data to external systems.
Current conventional systems provide on-board modules to monitor vehicle maintenance parameters and provide a signal to an off-board system. Based on the signal, the off-board system dispatches service to the vehicle. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,736 (“the '736 Patent”), which discloses a system for distributing services, including a computer device within a vehicle, a vehicle monitoring system coupled to the computer device, and a communication system coupled to the computer device for outputting a signal with the vehicle monitoring system data. The system also includes a remote service center computer device that receives the signal with the vehicle monitoring system data. In response to receiving the signal, the remote service center computer device dispatches a service vehicle.
Although the system described in the '736 patent provides means for monitoring the service needs of a vehicle and transmitting a signal to a remote service center, which dispatches a service vehicle, the '736 patent does not disclose monitoring the work machine performance and analyzing a work machine flow sequence to determine a service request associated with the work machine. Further, the '736 patent does not disclose modifying the work machine flow sequence of one or more work machines to fulfill the service request based on the analyzed work machine flow sequence and the monitored work machine performance.
Methods, systems, and articles of manufacture consistent with certain disclosed embodiments may solve one or more of the problems set forth above.